Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, who is well known for voicing Sassy Saddles and Indigo Zap from Friendship Games. She bears an uncanny resemblance to that of Aria Blaze from Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Greatest Strenght: Greatest Weakness: Bests Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, Sunburst, Maud Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Kion, Jon Snow, Luna Worsts Enemies: Queen Chrysalis, Master Xehanort Description Starlight Glimmer is an unicorn mare that is the leader of a mysterious Equestria village, in which all of its residents bear Equal Sign cutie marks. She has a rather twisted and seriously different view on friendship and individual talents that makes Equestria's ponies so special. This was later revealed to be the result of fear of losing another friend because of their cutiemarks after an old friend left for Canterlot after he recieved his. After learning from the error of her ways, she reformed and became Twilight Sparkle's pupil as well as rekindled her friendship with Sunburst. Fire Rebellion Storyline Relationships Twilight Sparkle Spike Sunburst Sunset Shimmer Rarity Applejack Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Trixie Agent Washington Agent Carolina Knights of the Just Order of the Just Team Blood Gulch Derrick "Freeze" McCracken Agent Michigan Agent California Professor Layton Luke Triton Claire Dimitri Allen Bill Hawks The Resistance Crystal Empire Rebel Alliance Allies: Twilight Sparkle (mentor), Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, Knights of the Just, Agent Washington, Agent Carolina, Red and Blue Teams, Agent Michigan, Agent California (mentor), SPARTAN Buck, SPARTAN Locke, SPARTAN Tanaka, SPARTAN Vale, Rachel Kane, Lt. Khalil, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, John Taylor, Papyrus, Sans, Power Rangers Dino Charge, The K Team, Resistance, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Sunset Shimmer Enemies: Mane Six (Formerly), Queen Chrysalis Starlight Glimmer standing S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer with real cutie mark ID S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer is Back!.png Starlight Glimmer Reformed ID S5E26.png Starlight --you will be as well-- S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer staring out the window S6E1.png Twilight talking about Shining Armor and Cadance S6E1.png Starlight --understand if you wanted to-- S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking with Sunburst S6.png Starlight Glimmer getting excited S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer Crystal Pony ID S6E2.png Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer ID EG.png|Starlight Glimmer's human form Starlight_Glimmer_ID_EGS3.png Pharynx stomping on flowers S7E17.png DFgrGa7UwAA6ON7.jpg large.jpg Starlight Glimmer feeling left out S7E24.png Season 8 promo image - Twilight presenting Starlight Glimmer.jpg Sunburst and Starlight looking at each other S8E8.png Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Liars Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Time Travelers Category:Reformed Villains Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Members of The K Team Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Staff Users Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Ungulates Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Reluctant Heroes